Photograph
by Red Sherry
Summary: Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat kewarasan Jongin tetap bertahan. Terbingkai dalam bentuk foto senyum seseorang. Tersimpan di saku kemejanya, dekat dengan jantungnya. Agar seseorang bisa merasakan bahwa tiap ritme yang dihasilkan di sana, tertuju hanya untuknya.[KAISOO/ANGST/YAOI]


**PHOTOGRAPH**

 **Summary :** Jongin terlalu banyak mengingat. Setiap keping kenangan bertumpuk dalam kepalanya seperti deretan buku di sebuah perpustakaan.

 **Pairing** : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : THIS IS NOT SO GOOD. I TELL YAH!

Inspired by Ed Sheeran - Photograph

.

* * *

 _Prenote : Too short for one-shot and too long for drabble. So... Yeah... Plus, you guys always scream for angst (I dunno what's wrong with you, like really... My Kaisoo should be fluffy, y'kno?)_

* * *

.

Jongin terlalu banyak mengingat.

Setiap keping kenangan bertumpuk dalam kepalanya seperti deretan buku di sebuah perpustakaan. Ada sebagian rak yang telah berdebu, sebagian lain masih terlihat rapi, dan sisanya berantakan karena sering dikunjungi.

Bahkan mungkin terlampau sering.

Ketika mata Jongin enggan terpejam, ia selalu menemukan pikirannya berpusat di sudut itu. Membuka lembar demi lembar ingatan, merangkainya kembali menjadi kenangan yang utuh.

Walaupun isi kenangan itu hanya berisi mengenai seorang lelaki, Jongin tidak pernah bosan untuk mengulang. Membaca dengan teliti adegan-adegan yang mungkin terlewatkan, mempelajari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo dan keindahan yang tercipta bersamanya.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menguasai _hippocampus*_ di otaknya. Sebab sepasang mata teduh serta tawa dalam bentuk hati di bibir lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuat udara malam musim panas terasa hangat.

Terkadang, ketika memori tentang Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepedihan di hatinya, Jongin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Ia memaksa pikirannya berkelana, menjelajah kemanapun, dimanapun, agar ia terdistraksi.

Tetapi semuanya tetap akan mengarah ke Kyungsoo.

Jadi, Jongin berhenti mencoba.

Ia mengizinkan rasa kecupan Kyungsoo tertinggal di dalam sistem peredaran darahnya, aroma _sugar peach_ dari tubuh lelaki itu melekat di indra penciumannya, serta sebuah kalimat berputar seperti nyamuk yang mengganggu di kepalanya.

 _Wait for me to come home._

Namun menunggu Kyungsoo bukan hanya perkara waktu.

Menunggu Kyungsoo adalah kehilangan senyum lelaki itu ketika ia tidak sengaja menghanguskan omelet mereka. Adalah kehilangan ciuman curi-curi lelaki itu ketika ia berpura-pura terlelap. Adalah kehilangan sentuhan lelaki itu ketika harinya sedang buruk.

 _"Jangan pergi." Jongin menciumi leher Kyungsoo sembari memeluk pinggang lelaki itu._

 _Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Jongin, dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya dan lengan melingkar di lehernya._

 _"It's just a month, baby." Ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan._

 _"It_ ** _is_** _ **a month** , Kyungsoo." Sangkal Jongin gusar._

 _Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Ia membawa Jongin ke dadanya, mengusap rambut lelaki itu pelan. "Kau tahu aku harus pergi. Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku."_

 _"Manhattan adalah tempat yang jauh." Gumam Jongin, masih belum mengalah._

 _"Kau telah memilikiku selama dua tahun, sayang. Manhattan hanya ingin meminjamku selama satu bulan."_

 _Kyungsoo mengecup puncak kepala Jongin, kemudian menyandarkan keningnya di sana._

 _"Manhattan sebaiknya menjagamu dengan baik. Dia tidak tahu betapa berharganya kau untukku selama dua tahun ini." Tutur Jongin lirih._

 _Seberapapun ia berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo memang harus pergi._

 _"Just a month, Jongin. Then i'm yours forever."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

Kyungsoo memberikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman ketika mereka berada di bandara beberapa hari berikutnya, mengatakan ratusan kata cinta yang membuat Jongin ingin kembali menjadi egois dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk tinggal. Walaupun ada suatu naluri yang mendorongnya agar ia tetap berusaha membujuk lelaki itu, ia menahannya kuat.

 _"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ujar Jongin pelan._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya memasukkan satu buah foto polaroid ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengernyit, mempertanyakan maksud Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu menjelaskan "So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer till our eyes meet."_

 _Kyungsoo memeluknya kuat ketika melihat mata Jongin mulai memerah. "You won't ever be alone, Jongin."_

Bersama dengan itu, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat hari Jongin dipenuhi dengan menatap angkasa, karena paling tidak mereka masih berada pada naungan langit yang sama.

Sebulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi dengan perbedaan hari serta jam yang membuat Jongin harus bangun tengah malam dengan mata setengah mengantuk hanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo lewat layar ponselnya.

 _"Pukul berapa sekarang di Korea?" Kyungsoo bertanya, lelaki itu mengenakan kaus hitam kesukaannya._

 _Jongin melihat ke jam dinding kemudian menjawab, "Dua pagi."_

 _"Ah." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Apa kau sedang lelah? Aku bisa menghubungimu lagi nanti malam."_

 _"No, no, no!" Jongin segera duduk bersila. "Hanya sedikit mengantuk." Ungkapnya, ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "dan merindukanmu."_

 _Bahu Kyungsoo berubah lemas mendengar itu. "I miss you too, baby."_

 _Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terlalu terbebani. "So, how was your day, sugarbee? Masih sesibuk kemarin?"_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar nama panggilannya. Sudah lama Jongin tidak menggunakan panggilan itu untuknya._

 _"Well, Mister Kim." Kyungsoo berdehem, namun senyumnya masih belum hilang. "Aku sudah berada di hotel pada jam satu siang, duduk nyaman dengan setelan santai, dan menikmati kekasihku merayu lewat video call. Kurasa anda bisa menebaknya sendiri."_

 _"Hmm." Jongin menggumam. "Kota itu sepertinya terlalu memanjakanmu."_

 _"Oh, tidak sebaik anda memanjakan saya, Mister Kim."_

 _Kyungsoo tergelak dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Mungkin percakapan ini berubah menjadi topik yang konyol untuknya. Mata Jongin tertambat pada layar ponselnya, menikmati rona yang tampak di pipi Kyungsoo._

 _Jarak ternyata tidak menghilangkan pesona lelaki itu sedikitpun._

 _"You're beautiful." Cetus Jongin._

 _Tawa Kyungsoo terhenti seketika. "Don't do that." Lelaki itu menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku untuk dua puluh hari ke depan jika kau terus melakukannya."_

 _"Dua puluh hari lagi." Jongin menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Twenty more days and you'll be mine."_

 _"Ya, I'll be yours." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya. "I love you so much, Jongin."_

 _"I love you even more, Kyungsoo."_

Walaupun Jongin telah berusaha untuk membuat rindunya teredam, ada hari dimana ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Dimana ia tanpa pikir panjang meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Kyungsoo tidak peduli jam berapapun itu.

 _"Jongin?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan._

 _"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin ingin terisak. "Kyungsoo, aku sangat merindukanmu."_

 _Jongin mendengar sambungan di seberang sana berubah hening sejenak. "Aku sedang menuju ke ruang rapat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Ok, baby?"_

 _Jongin bersusah payah menelan kekecewaannya sebelum menyahut lirih. "Ok."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Tanpa menjawab, Jongin mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo selama lima hari kemudian._

Itu merupakan tindakan kekanakan, Jongin menyadari. Namun Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo merasakan kerinduan yang sama dengan yang ia alami. Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu terasa begitu jauh untuknya.

Hal ini akhirnya berujung pada pertengkaran.

 _"Kau selalu seperti ini." Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu marah. "Kau selalu bertingkah seenaknya."_

 _Jongin menyesal, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Sebaliknya, ia justru terus menatap Kyungsoo, mengabaikan tiap rentetan umpatan dari mulut lelaki itu. Ia bohong jika lima hari kemarin tidak menyiksanya seperti neraka._

 _"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku." Kyungsoo mendesah, salah satu tangannya memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jongin," Suara Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar hingga Jongin terhenyak, "please bear with me."_

 _Jongin tetap diam walaupun hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah._

 _Kyungsoo mulai menangis, air mata lelaki itu menetes hingga ke pipi. "I'm such a mess without you."_

 _Dan pada poin itu, Jongin luluh. "I'm sorry." Balasnya. "I just can't stand the idea of not meeting you."_

 _"Bertahanlah, Jongin." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. "Sepuluh hari lagi. Aku mohon."_

 _"Ya, sepuluh hari lagi." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan bertahan. Untukmu, untuk kita."_

 _"Thankyou."_

 _Jongin tahu sepuluh hari berikutnya akan terasa lebih panjang. Karena rindu tidak pernah berbaik hati untuk seseorang yang sedang dalam penantian._

Tetapi, Jongin tidak mengingkari janji. Mereka berhenti bertengkar, membuang jauh-jauh topik yang bisa menjerumuskan mereka pada kerinduan yang lebih dalam. Jongin berusaha lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya, walaupun ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk memandang foto Kyungsoo yang masih tersimpan di saku celananya. Ia begitu merindukan Kyungsoo.

" _Baby, suddenly all the love songs were about you_."

 _Kyungsoo tergelak geli. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Jongin memandang ke arah pemusik jalanan yang sedang menyanyikan lagu bernada akustik. Ia memang mencari suasana baru dengan sengaja membawa makan siangnya ke salah satu taman dekat kantor._

 _"Setiap aku mendengarkan lagu, pikiran pertama yang terlintas dalam kepalaku adalah dirimu." Sahut Jongin. "Ketika aku menyalakan radio saat berangkat kerja, ketika aku menonton tayangan televisi tengah malam sambil menunggumu telepon darimu, ketika aku berada di minimarket, juga sekarang."_

 _"Kau merayuku." Dengus Kyungsoo._

 _Namun Jongin bisa menebak lelaki itu sedang tersipu di ujung sana. "No. I did not. Setiap lagu cinta seakan sedang mencoba menceritakan tentang dirimu." Tangannya bekerja membungkus sandwich sisa makan siangnya. "Atau mungkin setiap pencipta lagu itu mengenalmu?"_

 _Jongin yakin Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kali ini._

 _"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."_

Sejujurnya, jarak masih menjadi musuh terbesar Jongin. Tetapi Kyungsoo membuatnya mudah. Ia percaya kehadiran lelaki itu nantinya akan sepadan dengan setiap rasa kosong yang menghantui dirinya selama ini.

Kyungsoo menghubunginya di waktu yang lebih awal pada suatu malam. Nada lelaki itu terdengar ceria di kata sapaan pertama.

" _Baby Huey!_ " _pekik Kyungsoo sambil terkikik._

 _Jongin segera mengeluarkan tawa lepas._

 _Ia baru saja membeli beberapa persediaan makanan beku di minimarket. Tanpa Kyungsoo, perut Jongin harus terbiasa dengan microwave dan plastik kontainer makanan yang bertebaran di dapurnya._

 _Mereka mengawali percakapan itu dengan bertukar hari, menceritakan apa yang keduanya lakukan sepanjang siang, sampai seberapa banyak mereka memikirkan satu sama lain._

 _Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, keduanya sengaja terus mengumbar kata rindu._

 _Besok._

 _Mereka akhirnya akan bertemu besok._

 _Salah satu tangan Jongin meraba saku celana, menggenggam foto Kyungsoo erat. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melintas di salah satu lampu jalan yang menyimpan sebagian memori dari kisah cinta mereka._

 _"Guess where i am." Jongin berkata dengan nada menantang._

 _Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, membuat sambungan itu hening beberapa detik. "Depan apartemen?" Jawab lelaki itu ragu._

 _Jongin menengadah, menatap sinar lampu keemasan yang menimpanya. "Tempat kita bertukar ciuman pertama."_

 _Ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo tersenyum di seberang sana. Mungkin lelaki itu juga mengalami nostalgia yang sama dengannya._

 _Jongin mengingat hangatnya bibir Kyungsoo di dinginnya udara bulan Januari, jemari lelaki itu yang mengerut di tengkuknya, dan cinta menggebu dari dua orang lelaki yang mengaku tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan serius._

 _Namun, pada akhirnya, mereka terikat. Lebih kuat dari mata rantai, lebih kuat dari daya tarik bumi._

 _"Besok, aku ingin menciummu lagi di tempat ini." Bisik Jongin._

 _"Besok kau boleh menciumku dimanapun." Kyungsoo membalas dengan suara parau. "I love you so damn much, Kim Jongin."_

 _"More than universe, Do Kyungsoo."_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Jongin terlalu banyak mengingat.

Setiap keping kenangan bertumpuk dalam kepalanya seperti deretan buku di sebuah perpustakaan.

Ia mengingat semua kenangan itu seperti kilatan tajam di kepalanya. Ia mengingat semua kenangan itu selagi ia berdiri di atas rerumputan hijau dengan satu buket bunga di genggamannya.

Situasi ini mungkin terlihat sama seperti ketika Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara. Dengan senyum yang tidak berhenti mengembang, mata yang tidak berhenti menatap ke arloji, serta satu buket bunga yang terus ia pastikan masih segar.

Tetapi tidak. Situasi ini berbeda. _Sangat jauh berbeda._

Karena, Jongin tidak sedang berada di bandara. Buket bunga di tangannya bukan Mawar melainkan _Carnation_ merah muda. Ia tidak lagi menaruh peduli mengenai pukul berapa sekarang. Dan tidak ada senyum yang tampak di wajahnya.

 _Wait for me till come home._

Jongin terlalu banyak mengingat.

Jongin kembali mengingat jam yang berlalu ketika ia menunggu di gerbang kedatangan dengan gelisah. Jongin terus mengingat, mengingat, mengingat, karena apa yang tersisa dari Kyungsoo hanya sebongkah ingatan yang tidak akan pernah lekang.

Pesawat yang membawa Kyungsoo tidak pernah sampai.

" _You fucking asshole_." Umpat Jongin pahit. Ia berlutut di depan sebuah pusara, nama seseorang yang ia cintai terukir pada batu nisan di hadapannya. "Kau bilang kau akan kembali padaku."

Jongin menggigit bibir, air mata menyeruak cepat dari balik pelupuknya. Genggamannya pada tangkai buket mengerat bersama dengan tangis yang akhirnya pecah. "Kau bohong, Kyungsoo." Bahunya berguncang hebat. "Kau membohongiku."

Namun Jongin terlalu banyak mengingat.

Ia menyiksa dirinya dengan kenangan. Dengan sengaja menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan memori menyisip di titik nadinya, meracuni aliran darahnya hingga raganya terkikis perlahan-lahan oleh perih.

" _Fuck, i love you so much_." Jongin mencengkram dada kirinya kuat.

Di dunia yang keji, paling tidak menurut Jongin, hanya ada satu hal yang membuat kewarasannya tetap bertahan. Yang membuatnya mengingat bahwa hidup pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan.

Terbingkai dalam bentuk foto senyum seseorang. Tersimpan di saku kemejanya, dekat dengan jantungnya. Agar seseorang bisa merasakan bahwa tiap ritme yang dihasilkan di sana, tertuju hanya untuknya.

Foto Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi sebuah ironi yang pahit.

Karena, sedang irama jantungnya terus berdetak, waktu telah membekukan senyum lelaki itu untuknya.

* * *

 _ ***Hippocampus :** The center of emotion, memory, and the autonomic nervous system of brain._

 _ ****Pink Carnation** means "I'll never forget you."_

* * *

 **PHOTOGRAPH : THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Dibikin dalam waktu tiga jam, di perjalanan Bandung-Jakarta yang macetnya luar biasa. Jadi maafin kalo ini terkesan nyampah. HA. HA. HA.

FF ini di _upload_ juga di akun LJ aku (bittsher. livejournal. com), terserah kalian mau baca yang dimana, senyamannya aja~~~

 _I KNOW I'M FREAKING AWFUL WITH ANGST._

 _But, review, please? ;_:_

 _p.s did you realize that my feeling for kaisoo is so overflowing lately? orz. I should really get a life._

 **XOXO**

 _ **—Red Sherry—**_


End file.
